disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Search For the Planther
Search For the Planther is the 26th episode of Season 11. Summary The Octonauts, Sofia, Captain Jake and his crew find an injured Planther on the ground. As they do some analyzing, they find out that she is a mother. Captain Jake and Kwazii vow to protect the cubs as the mother heals. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club finding a Planther on the ground in the cypress swamps of the Fantasy Forest. Dashi slowly lands the Gup-TD near it. The Planther, however, is limping, so Sofia x-rays its hind legs. She finds out that the Planther has a fractured hind leg. She also takes a blood sample, and after they discover that the Planther is already a mother, the pirate pals decide to head out in their Festive Fireflyers to find its cubs. Then a mosquito bites Izzy, and this gives Sofia an idea to find the cubs. She calls Kwazii and Captain Jake and tells them to activate their Dragonfly Creature Power Suits to catch mosquitoes to find ones that contain Planther blood. Later, Sofia finishes a bandage, and Shellington places it on the Planther using a robotic arm. Captain Jake catches a mosquito that bit a Planther, and not long after, they find the mother Planther’s cubs. Sofia tells them that they need to take care of the two cubs while the mother heals. She makes Planther Power Discs, Tweak teleports them, and the pirate pals activate their Magical Creature Power Suits. One Planther scratches Kwazii, leading him to name it Scratch. The other Planther crunches Kwazii's iDisney, and he names it Chompy. When Chompy bites on Captain Jake's iDisney, the pirates decide that the first thing they should do is to find the cubs some food. At dawn, Captain Jake's first attempt at catching Planther prey fails. While doing so, he catches the attention of an adult male Planther, which chases him back to the den. Kwazii comes to the rescue by activating his Racmoon Creature Power Suit and luring the Planther away from the den. He follows it to place where it stores some meat underground. Kwazii takes some of the meat while it was not looking. He arrives at the Planther den, but the meat gets eaten by an Chromadile. The mother Planther arrives afterwards with some meat of its own and scares away the Chromadile after a fight. Sofia, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Izzy, and Cubby then pick up the pirate pals, and at the end, Shellington places a tracking tag on the mother Planther using the robotic arm, ending the episode. Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Planther * Chromadile Trivia *This episode is similar to Search For the Florida Panther from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Dashi Dog Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes focusing on Shellington Sea Otter Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons